愧意
by Bramble Sheep
Summary: Translation of 'Guilty' by InsertACreativeNameHere. Post-HTTYD 2. As the Isle of Berk is dealing with the aftermath of Drago Bludvist's attack, Astrid struggles with her inner demons. Based on a prompt on Tumblr.


亚丝翠抬起了头，用手遮住了太阳的光芒，端详着博克岛。德拉戈围攻两周后，需要被完成的工作还有很多。博克岛需要很长的时间才能从这次袭击中恢复过来，而她指的不只是村子。

"这样可以了吗？"鱼脚丝不确定的声音传了过来。他和肉球正在修理一座破损的房屋，歪斜的屋顶刚好被天蓝色的冰块拦腰斩断。亚丝翠走进了一步，观察了一阵子。大门多处撕裂得很深，像一张蜘蛛网一样。她想，如果想要彻底修理可是很麻烦的。她无声的冲鱼脚丝点了点头。鱼脚丝轻轻地拍了拍他的龙，嘟囔了些什么。亚丝翠翻了个白眼。

"小心点，可别弄得更糟糕了。"亚丝翠强调道。不过她也知道，鱼脚丝可能是她认识的人里面最小心的一个了。她迅速看了一眼风飞，确保她离得差不多远，以免出了什么突发情况。肉球放低身子，移开了那块光滑的冰块。尽管动作已经尽量的小了，但是损害仍然是巨大的，裂缝迅速张大了，破坏了更大的面积。亚丝翠皱了皱眉。看来这比她原来想的更有挑战性一些。

亚丝翠确保居民们都在开始修复前离得足够远，但是还是有几个固执的维京人强硬的表示要留在这里。这令她很费解—周围有那么多可以做的，他们却选择留在这里。两个中年妇女就站在旁边，悄悄地讲着话。亚丝翠听到了她的朋友们，邻居们，甚至是她自己的名字。她紧咬嘴唇，有些不耐烦了。如果她们就想这样传播小道消息的话，她们就应该站的远远的，暗地进行。她设法无视了绝大部分，直到她听到了一段。

"他们说有龙骑手向德拉戈告密了。如果不是这样，他们说这一切都不会发生的。"

亚丝翠感觉自己的身体如坠冰窟。

他们说有龙骑手向德拉戈告密了。

她不敢转过身去面对她们，但是她感觉她们的目光都投向了她。她的身体紧绷起来，那种恐惧而熟悉的愧意洗刷过她的身体，她知道是自己的无心之过导致了这次袭击。更可怕的是，她所作的不止这些。如果她没有惹恼德拉戈，他就不会提早进攻，他就不会偷袭到他们…

"亚丝翠！"这个声音让她转过头去查看。身后的墙砰然倒塌，她甚至没有来得及伸出手去捂住脸，幸好风飞及时跳了过来，用翅膀挡住了爆炸。亚丝翠慢慢的放下了胳膊，心有余悸。她这才意识到刚才有多么惊险。她陷入了沉思之中—下次可能就没有风飞在旁边了。风飞此时甩了甩身子，把残渣抖下了身子。亚丝翠紧紧的抱住了她的头。

"谢谢了，姑娘。"她抬起头来，看到墙上的一个大洞，"真是惊险。"

"亚丝翠？你还好吗？"鱼脚丝骑着肉球连忙降到了地面上。他跳下了肉球，紧张兮兮的抓住了她的胳膊，亚丝翠连忙推开了他，比想象中要重了一些。

"我…我很好，鱼脚丝。"她有些泄气。很有可能会因为她受伤。这也不是第一次了。"我分心了，这不会再发生了。"

她看得出鱼脚丝还是有些担忧。金发姑娘咬了咬嘴唇。她咬紧了牙关，转过头去看房子。

"我们该继续了。"

"你是不是—"

"是的。"她厉声说道。鱼脚丝又悄悄瞄了她一眼，眼中多了一丝谨慎，但是还是照做了。亚丝翠咬了咬嘴唇，没有敢转过头去。两个女人还是站在那里看着她，她们肯定知道了。她也感觉她们在批判着她。她的喉咙像是哽住了一样，只好强迫自己扭开头去。

事实上，她已经快要疯了。自从德拉戈袭击以来，她花了无数个夜晚盯着她卧室里那面空白的墙壁，难以入睡。每次她闭上眼睛，一切都会涌回她面前—在德拉戈的总部，那片圣地的毁坏，史图依克…一切都是她的错。如果她没有那么傻，那么天真…她应该意识到了的。亚丝翠本来应该是个战士，一位保护者。这应该是她一直以来的模样，这也是她父亲的希望。她刚刚经历的一切，无疑标志着惨痛的失败。

她将那些自己曾发誓保护过的人的性命置于危险之地，她伤害了那些曾经与她最为亲近的人。

亚丝翠看到一切完工，一言不发的离开了。接下来的几天，她在村子周边帮助起了他人，风飞一直跟在她的身后。大礼堂前史图依克的雕像现在看来让她心生愧疚，每当亚丝翠看到希卡普的父亲，部落的前任首领的样子的时候，她的心总是像被揪起来了一样，心想着无数种本来会发生的可能性。

她正在走向铁匠铺，准备把找到的碎铁带过去的时候看到了沃尔卡。那个纤瘦的女人正在帮戈博为新到来的龙脱下那些铁甲。谁能想象当时它们在德拉戈手下的时候收到的残忍迫害呢。亚丝翠的心痛了一下，知道现在的它们比起以前也没有好到哪里去，训练场里恐惧的龙的影像浮现在她脑海中。尽管沃尔卡总是面带微笑，亚丝翠也知道她的眼睛周边有着一圈深深的黑眼圈，受困于长久以来的睡眠不足。

她停下身来。现在她所能看见关于希卡普的母亲的只有那头巨大的善良龙王倒下的样子，还有沃尔卡的家被摧毁的景象。只是因为她，就失去了这么多。

亚丝翠保护似的保住那堆碎铁。边上人来人往，有些人点了点头示意，有的人礼貌性的笑了一下，亚丝翠麻木的回应着他们的示意。看到鼻涕粗走过来，她可能是平生第一次这么高兴。

"鼻涕粗！"矮个子走了过来，看上去有些惊讶。他眉开眼笑，却同时疑惑地歪了歪头。亚丝翠立马把所有的碎铁一把全倒到了他的怀里，他瞪大了眼睛后退了两步，试图把所有的东西都接下来，还有些掉到了地上。她叹了口气。"把这些交给戈博。"

"为啥让我来啊？"他有些好奇的看了一眼铁匠铺。他晃了晃身子，向铁匠铺示意，又不敢把碎铁弄掉。"他不就在那里吗？你自己去不行吗？"

"不行。"她的脸色阴沉了一些。她蹲在地上，捡起了掉下来的碎铁，也扔到了他的怀里。"就…就照做了，行不？"

"好好好，坏脾气女士。"鼻涕粗怀疑的瞪了她一眼。亚丝翠刚转过头，就听到他嘟囔了一句"看来有些人早上起来脾气就是这么不好"，攥紧了拳头。

亚丝翠停了下来，瞪着他，看着他进了铁匠铺。鼻涕粗和沃尔卡搭起了话，她看得出她皱了皱眉头。沃尔卡抬起了头，和亚丝翠对视了一刻。亚丝翠心有些痛，迅速低下了头，转过身想要尽快离开那里。她的脸颊因为羞愧而烧得通红。如果沃尔卡知道了呢？

不一会儿，她的头疼了起来，是因为人们接二连三地问起她有没有看到希卡普。她的确没看见。最开始她也不是有意躲开他的，他们只是太忙了，而且希卡普还得满村子转。最开始两人还是偶尔看得到对方的，但是亚丝翠逐渐感觉到了愧疚，感觉自己不能在面对他了，这种感觉像是要活吞了她一样。他暂时还不知道，而且如果他知道了，亚丝翠就会吓到完全不敢见他了。不是因为他会生气，而是因为他会感觉到的那种失望与背叛。

如果她弄完了事情，她一般是会去找希卡普的，但是很久没有这么做了。她打包票他已经意识到了。

那天她听到的话仍然回荡在耳边，令她窒息。风飞也试图让她高兴起来—亚丝翠很感激—但是到最后也没有起多少效果。她需要远离所有的流言蜚语，寻找到一个能够淡忘她所犯下的恐怖的错误的地方。她总算理解了为什么希卡普会和风飞一次就出去那么久。

她向小海湾进发。

一阵思念的愁绪随着她的降落接踵而来。恐怕只有老天爷才知道她有多久没来过这里了，但是这里看上去如故—那棵高耸的树还在，那片中心的湖泊还在。她几乎都可以重演十五岁的希卡普和无牙在这里玩耍的景象。她会偷偷的溜上去吓唬他，无奈的摇摇头，评判着他的大意。他会尖叫着躲开，吞吞吐吐地问她为什么会来这里，同时合上那本素描本，不过她早就看见里面有什么了。亚丝翠露出了一丝有些难过的微笑。当时的生活是多么单纯啊。

她从龙背上跳了下来，理了理衣服。风飞俯下身来，轻轻地推了推她的骑手。金发的姑娘伸出手来抚摸了致命纳得的头，拥抱了一下她。那种温暖的感觉…真好，真舒服。她现在很需要这种感觉。

亚丝翠坐在湖边，紧紧地抱住了双腿。她闭上了眼睛，将头靠在自己的膝盖上，感受着微风吹拂过自己的脸颊。风飞停在了她身边的草地上，亚丝翠听得到她移动的声音。当致命纳得终于停下来的时候，亚丝翠感受到了来自海湾的寂静的冲击。她偶尔能听到远处的鸟叫声，以及风吹拂过树枝的声音，但是除此之外，没有别的了。相对比于村子里的喧杂，噪声的消失令人舒适，甚至有些激动。她感觉到自己的肌肉都有些放松了，不知道自己能这样多久呢？

太阳即将下山，夜煞那熟悉的声音令她不禁睁开了眼。她紧张地动了动嗓子，祈祷着希卡普只不过是路过这里，没有注意到森林中央那熟悉的海湾里有人。风飞醒了过来，抬起头，好奇地冲着漆黑的天空歪了歪头。她看到了天空中熟悉的龙与他的龙骑士，瞳孔瞬间收缩，翅膀上下翻动，表示对来者的欢迎。夜煞的声音大了一些。亚丝翠紧张地呼吸着，冲池塘里自己的倒影丢了一个生气的眼神。她没有办法面对他，至少现在不行。

"亚丝翠？"听到那熟悉的嗓音和假肢踏过地面的声音，她的后背不禁紧绷起来。他听上去有些担忧，这令她感觉糟透了。"你在这里啊，我找你很久了。"

她不知所措，于是没有说话。她听到他走过来了，坐在了她身边原来风飞所在的位置。亚丝翠感觉到他的目光停留在她的身上，她必须不让自己转过头去，于是用指甲深深地嵌进了腿肚子。她很确信希卡普征用那双绿色的大眼睛担忧的看着她—微微皱眉，咬咬嘴唇。她都不敢回头看他。

"鱼脚丝告诉我你最近差点出意外了。"他肯定会这么说的啦，亚丝翠有些苦涩的想道。"鼻涕粗还说你最近的行为…有些古怪。"希卡普继续说道。他的声音轻柔而安静。她差点就想对他的选词嗤之以鼻了。他似乎无意识间想去牵住她的手，她猛地缩了回去。那种触碰的感觉如同灼烧一般蔓延开来，像全身着火了一样。他轻轻的捏了捏她的手，正如他以往会做的那样，并轻轻拂过她冰冷的肌肤。她颤抖了一下，问自己："你怎么了？"

她终于还是抬头看了他一眼，这一眸仿佛经历了数年。他看上去很疲倦。看到他的黑眼圈和疲惫的样子，她的心都沉了下来。几年前，村子里还流传着一个笑话，说希卡普和他的父亲哪里都不相像。这都是错误的啊。史图依克和他的独子比所有人想象的都要相似，只不过是观察的仔细与否的问题罢了。这令她现在更难面对希卡普，因为她知道自己令希卡普失去了父亲。

他温暖的目光从未离开过她的脸颊。她从他的眼神中看得出他对她的爱，令她的心感受到了一丝酸楚。希卡普理应得到自己的坦白，他们是队友；他们可以以命相许。她不能无动于衷地坐在这里，等着他从别人的口中了解到真相。他理应得到更好的。

她需要在真相彻底吞噬掉自己之前告诉他真相。

"他们都说…"她没有说下去，试图先集中起注意力并鼓起勇气。她和伙伴们在一起经历了那么多的冒险，面对过那么多的危险，但是即使是龙王与龙猎手这一次也没有她即将要告诉希卡普的那么可怕。她在脑海中搜刮着坦白最好的方式，却一无所获。她又怎么可能妥善的解决呢。

"他们都说有龙骑手向德拉戈告密了。"她静静地说道，大脑一片空白。她看了一眼他们相牵的双手，又看了看他。他扬起了一边的眉毛，正如以往双胞胎告诉他他们发现了爆炸的方法的时候会露出的神情。是困惑。这不禁令她皱了皱眉。

"额。"他动了动身子，膝盖有些尴尬的蹭过她的身子。

"那—那是我。是我做的。我向德拉戈告密了。"这段话慌乱而毫无秩序的从她的嘴中冒出。希卡普的困惑转变了，变成一种她见过几次，却从来没有理解过的神情。他的眉毛落了下来，开始接受这些信息。牵住她的那只手逐渐松了开来，她差点没有忍住冲动，紧紧地把他的手拖回来。但是也只是差点罢了。

"我当时…只是想…"她为自己的语无伦次有些感到恼怒。她当时想要干什么来着？她回想起了德拉戈那屹立在寒风中的基地，听到船只与海浪冲撞的声音。她回想起当她首次面对那个男人的时候所感受到的恐惧感。"我试图恐吓他，让他明白我们有反击的能力。但是我还是失败了，将博克岛，你们陷入了危险之中…"

说完这一大堆话，她的心悬了起来，担心着他的回应。他的脸扭了开来，也松开了她的手，她并没有阻止他，留给了他足够的空间。亚丝翠觉得他很可能会把无牙叫过来，然后一起离开这里。他静静地移开了一些，抬起了头。他的手按住了膝盖，摩擦着破旧的皮甲。那张平常很容易解读的脸的表情现在是一片空白，她不知道他在想什么。

"我很抱歉，希卡普。"话刚说出口，她就意识到这句话有多愚蠢而淡而无味。他一动不动，看上去都没有听到她说话。亚丝翠抱住了自己，她现在感觉…多么无助。以前她会用维京或者龙骑士的方式解决这个问题。她会带着坚定的决心勇往直前。但是现在她不知道如何是好，甚至都不知道如何开口。她只能不断地重复告诉他自己有多么抱歉，一遍又一遍，但是她又知道这也不会让一切好起来。

亚丝翠感觉有一只温暖的手拍在了她的肩膀上，吓了一跳，转过头来，看到希卡普。希卡普的眼神看上去有些飘忽不定，仿佛又不在看她一般。

"亚丝翠…德拉戈，"他动了动嗓子，思考片刻，"德拉戈是，曾经是，一个，一个疯子。"他摇了摇头，闭上了眼睛。"你不可能想到他会做出什么的。"

"但是我本该做到的，希卡普。"她热切的回答道，因为他似乎没有回答道重点而有些沮丧。"我本来就应该很清楚在风险这么大的情况下就不应该前往的。"

他放下了手，亚丝翠感受到了一丝寒意。她渴望着他的存在和他的触碰。她实在是太想他了。希卡普再度陷入了沉默。

"如果，如果不是因为我，"她没能说下去，嘴唇颤抖了起来。她看到希卡普的眼神里有了一丝明了，重新集中了注意力。

"亚丝翠，你不会是认为…"他的手停在半空中，有些尴尬，不知如何是好，最后还是有些犹豫的握住了亚丝翠的胳膊。"当时发生的一切，"他的声音有些颤抖，"不是你的错，明白吗？"

"但是—"

"不，亚丝翠，"他直截了当的打断了她的话。"你犯了一个错误，每个人都会犯错误，鬼知道我到现在搞砸了多少事情，但是你不能因为一个错误就这样惩罚自己。"

"你没明白…"她悄声说道。她感觉泪水无声地滑落到了她的脸颊上，愤怒的擦掉了它们。

"我明白，相信我，亚丝翠，我很明白。"他用手擦掉了她的另一行眼泪。他略带悲伤的笑了笑。亚丝翠看到了他眼中的泪光，心都碎了。"我比你想象的要明白的多。"

她摇了摇头，什么都没说，他为什么就不能理解呢？如果是他的话，他就不会这么崩溃，他会做得更好。

他的手指划过她的臂膀，再度牵住了她的手，她没有拒绝。

"当，当德拉戈袭击的时候，"她听到他深吸了一口气。"尽管我的父母劝说过我了，我还是试图改变德拉戈的想法，我也觉得一定会成功的，但是…"他以前从来没有提到过。他握得更紧了，差点都有些生痛。"他利用了无牙…来展示他的能力。亚丝翠，他用我最好的朋友来…"希卡普停了下来，揉了揉眼睛。她看得出他的脸红了，雀斑更加突出了。他吸了吸鼻子。亚丝翠等他冷静下来，握住了她的手，感受到了无助。

"我，只是想说，这个人，德拉戈，"他挥了挥手。"他的行为是没有下限的，只要他能展示他的力量，没有什么他做不出来的。"

亚丝翠轻轻地摇了摇头。她从来都不能理解，但是这次他的话令她有些着迷。当时他在埃雷特的船上的时候，她说他很会说服人，这一点也没有错。他有这种天赋，如果不是别人打断了他，他很可能就会成功了。现在，她发现自己也受到了他的影响。

"我应该更小心的，我应该多考虑后果的。"她回答道，带了少些火气。

"M'lady，没有人会责怪你的。"亚丝翠听到了他声音中的自信与真诚，他听上去多么坚定，以至于她不知道该如何是好。她想要相信他。希卡普捏了捏她的手，"我不会怪你的，我的母亲也不会责怪你的，村子也不会。我知道，我的父亲肯定也不会的。"

"我—"亚丝翠不知道该说什么为好。希卡普温柔地笑了。

"你相信我吗？"

"当然。"她毫不犹豫的回答道。希卡普伸出了另一只手，也牵住了亚丝翠。

"那就相信我，没有人会责备你。"

"那边的两个女人—"

"什么都不知道，"他接了下去，"她们当时都不在场，你不应该让她们影响到你的。"

亚丝翠凝视着他，试图看出他眼中的不确定与怒火，但是什么都没有看到。看到两行干涸的泪痕，她确信她不是唯一一个落泪的。她的手抚摸着他的脸颊，他靠了过来，闭上了眼睛，牵住了她的手。

"我爱你。"无论他说过这句话多少遍，她就会充斥在头昏脑花的幸福感当中，"这不是你的错。"

她迎上了他的目光。很明显，他相信自己所说的，令她如释重负。她将头靠在他的额头上，轻呼一口气。这一次，甚至是龙儿，也没有听到她的悄悄话："我相信你。"


End file.
